Lighting fixtures utilizing elongate light tubes are well known in the art and are utilized in many different lighting applications. In most cases these fixtures are large and bulky. A typical fixture includes a length that is slightly longer than the length of the tube to be utilized and a width that is dependent upon many variables. These variables include the number of tubes to be employed, the width and number of the reflectors to be used, and any additional features such as a housing to protect the fixture.
The use of a fixture with a housing leads to a fixture that is bulky and difficult to move but one that does provide some protection against breakage of the internal portions of the fixture during shipping. However, many fixtures for use in industrial settings utilize exposed supports and reflectors that leave open a large potential for breakage during the shipping process. The exposed supports and reflectors are generally quite fragile and not designed to accept loads or impacts without damage.
Furthermore, both types of fixtures present a large object to ship to the location where they are to be installed. Large boxes or other packaging for such transport is expensive to ship and takes up substantial room.